


Good Boy

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [36]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Takao, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Face Slapping, Good Boy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment Game, Semi-Public Sex, Skull Fucking, Top Kuroko, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao feels Kuroko squeeze his thigh under the table and refrains himself from mewling, teeth pressed together as he tries to force a smile, his cheeks reddened and body burning from the stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "I'd like to request kurotaka with super slutty kazu and veery dominant tetsu!! Vague idea, but Kazu with toys in him, perhaps a cock ring as well, and Tetsu with the remote? Going through the whole day/a meeting with their friends with the toys inside him, and when he messes up Tetsu punishes him! Spanking, dirty talk and anything else of the type! Someone walks by and tetsu tells him to keep quiet while mischievously pounding into the spot that makes him scream and cry helplessly. Nipple play!"
> 
> OH GOD FINALLY it's been forever since I finished a fucking prompt, goddammit... After rereading I noticed, I only fulfilled half of your prompt, so I really hope that you're gonna enjoy it anyway! I hope to get some more prompts done this month.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

"Oi, Takao," Kagami at one point says and eyes the raven-haired almost worryingly. "Your face's kinda red, you okay?"

Takao feels Kuroko squeeze his thigh under the table and refrains himself from mewling, teeth pressed together as he tries to force a smile, his cheeks reddened and body burning from the stimulation. 

He nods. "Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather."

He's sure his laugh doesn't sound as easy-going as usual, but either Kagami doesn't notice or decides to ignore it as he nods slowly and then returns to eating his food and bickering with Aomine over who can eat more burgers within a minute.

Takao tries to sit so that the vibrator inside his ass can't possibly slide deeper than it already has, vibrating and ravishing his walls and making his cock shake as he bites on his lip and tries not to give himself away; give away that Kuroko is playing with the remote in his hand, either turning the volume up or down to his heart's content without making any of it show on his face.

"Kuroko," Takao quietly whispers and humps weakly against the hand that is cupping his crotch teasingly, tries desperately to search for some kind of friction, but Kuroko merely watches him out of the corner of his eye, pretends nothing is going on as his two lights keep fighting. 

"Takao-kun, control yourself," he simply says with his quiet, steady voice, hides the smile on his face as he takes a sip of his milkshake. 

With a swift motion of his thumb, he increases the volume of the vibrator inside Takao's hole, watches the male let his head fall on the table and breathe heavily, mouth standing open in helpless pants.

At this point, Takao's body seems to vibrate in unison with the black rod inside him, skin glowing and hot, and he just wants to scream and come, but he's not allowed to, promised Kuroko he could keep himself in check while they're outside with their friends.

"Such a good boy," Kuroko whispers unnoticed into Takao's ear, takes the soft lobe into his mouth to suck once before releasing it again. "You're doing so good for me."

His hand slides unseen into Takao's pants, claps his fingers around the hard, leaking shaft and strokes twice. "My boy wants to come, doesn't he? Wants my hard cock in his pretty hole and fuck him open, right?"

The black-haired nods, mouth agape and eyes barely open as he tries to concentrate on the feeling of Kuroko's hand around his cock and that beautiful voice by his ear. He wants to shout, or at least reply to those sweet words being whispered to him, but Takao knows better; knows that as soon as he tries to speak, he will scream, will come in his pants with the vibrator still up his ass, and while that fantasy greatly arouses him, he knows it's not what Kuroko wants. Kuroko wants him to endure instead, to give him a reward after all this for being so good. And Takao wants that reward so bad, to be praised by Kuroko and be called his perfect boy.

Kuroko reaches out and dips two of his fingers into the small ketchup puddle for Takao's french fries, brings them to the male's mouth and pushes his fingers inside, letting Takao lick and suck everything clean. It's almost ridiculous that they haven't been caught yet, but Kuroko is thankful to Aomine and Kagami for always being so immersed in each other.

"Poor boy," the male whispers again and feels the hot, soaking tongue swirl around his now also soaked fingers, feels the uneven texture press and rub against him. "You just want that dick so bad, don't you?"

"Please," Takao whimpers muffled around Kuroko's fingers, finally trusts himself to speak with something in his mouth. "Give me your cock, I was a good boy— I beg you, please, please, please, I want it—"

Kuroko finally smiles openly, his fingers slowly pulling out while his other hand is still clasped around Takao's shaft. But in the end, he pulls it out as well, instead reaches around and squeezes one of Takao's ass cheeks, so soft and shaking he can't help but grab it harder, dig his fingernails into the flesh that is practically waiting for his cock.

If he pushes his hand lower, he can already feel the jerking vibrator inside Takao's hole, feels it ravish those beautiful, red walls in the most aggressive way it possibly can. He feels genuinely proud that Takao has held out for so long considering either side of his pants are wet.

"Look, as soon as I've finished my milkshake, we'll go to the bathroom, okay?" Kuroko says and leans back, one hand still squeezing Takao's ass before it slides lower, nudges the rim that is already swollen and red and gaping, and pushes a fingers inside, stretches it even wider. His other hand is meanwhile reaching for his drink and guiding it to his mouth, taking slow and long sips of his milkshake while Takao bites on his lip, shakes and tries not to mewl as he feels Kuroko's finger fucking into him alongside the vibrator.

"Just a bit more," Kuroko breathes before he continues drinking again. 

Takao slowly turns to him, expression blown as he watches the male drink, watches the soft lips clasp around the straw and the beautiful Adam's Apple bob with every swallow, imagines it's his cock Kuroko's sucking on instead, and his cum running down Kuroko's throat. But the vanilla milkshake is just as thick and white, just as delicious as a drop runs out the corner of Kuroko's mouth. And Takao doesn't think, his reflexes kicking in as he leans forward and licks Kuroko's chin clean, the twist of the finger inside him taking him by surprise over the edge as he comes with a strangled sound, tongue still lolling out as he jizzes into his pants, cock shaking and vibrating and finally releasing the load it has held in the whole time.

His head falls on the table again as his chest heaves up and down in rough pants, and it's then that Aomine and Kagami turn back to the table, looking shocked at Takao who is lying in front of them, body shaking and panting roughly. 

"Wow, what the heck is with him?" Aomine asks and eyes him with a raised eyebrow, and his reaction is too calm, Kagami thinks, so he punches him in the shoulder before standing up. 

"Takao, are you alright!?"

He wants to reach out for the male, but Kuroko stops him, stands up himself and heaves Takao up by the arms.

"Don't worry, Kagami-kun, he probably just needs to go to the toilet," he says and smiles at his best friend, and something tells Kagami he should shut up with the way Kuroko's looking at him, not particularly tense, but not really calm either.

So with Takao in his arms, they make their way to the bathroom, curious glances following them.

 

Takao begins to sob when he's finally allowed to drop his pants velvet underwear, mouth open as he leans against the toilet and tries to catch his breath.

"I'm disappointed, Takao-kun," Kuroko says and looks down on him with an unreadable expression as he watches the black-haired jolt and jerk, their eyes eventually meeting.

"I— I'm sorry, I—" He doesn't know what to say, knows he can't excuse his actions with any apology he can think of. Instead he lowers his head as to show defeat.

"Please punish me, I was a bad boy," he whimpers and tries not to show how happy he is, how much he enjoys to be punished by Kuroko in the most horrible ways.

The blue-haired tilts Takao's head up with a finger, his other hand pulling the zipper of his jeans open and then freeing his cock, rock-hard and waiting for attention.

"Yes, you were a bad boy, Takao-kun, show me that you're sorry with your mouth," Kuroko says and grabs with both hands Takao's head, pushes him close until he feels the soft lips enclosing the head of his cock and suckling on it.

"Without touching yourself," he quickly adds before eventually thrusting forward, pushing his cock down Takao's throat. His lips escape a blissful sigh, eyes closing as he feels the heat and wetness envelope him.

"Such a bad, bad boy, that's what you are, just want to have that cock in your pretty holes every day— Is that what you want, bad boy?"

Takao nods, the thrusts into his mouth now too rough and violent that he can't suck properly anymore, instead keeps himself wide open and lets Kuroko fuck into him.

The length inside him is big and hot, twitching whenever his tongue manages to lick along the veins and soft skin, so delicious and perfect that he can't help but mewl, legs rubbing together as his own cock shakes and jerks.

"Yes, you just love to be filled, have that hot cock in your mouth," Kuroko breathes and keeps thrusting, keeps abusing Takao's mouth with his fat dick as he's grabbing the raven hair roughly and pulling it towards him. 

Takao's eyes are closed, expression looking so happy and blown at once as his mouth constantly widens and keeps taking Kuroko's fat cock, so willing like he was waiting for it as his own sex begins to harden anew.

Kuroko smiles, one hand stroking Takao's soft hair, own face red as he feels himself getting close to orgasm.

"Perfect boy, always listening so obediently when I ask for something, beautiful, little slut—" The male bites on his lip as he comes, pulls out quickly and spurts his whole cum over Takao's face and open mouth. "Look how dirty you are."

The black-haired breathes heavily, tongue lolling out and licking off the juice he can reach around his mouth. His hair is covered and sticky as well, but he doesn't seem to mind as he latches back on Kuroko's cock, suckles on the head and drags out the remaining droplets of sperm.

"But my little boy just loves to be dirty, loves to suck on my fat dick," Kuroko breathes and slaps the head of his cock against Takao's tongue, smears the last drops over the red, swollen lips and makes them glisten. "Tell me what you are, Takao-kun."

"I'm a bad boy," the male sighs and smacks his lips. "I need to be punished by your big dick."

Kuroko smiles as he brushes a few of the sticky strands off Takao's forehead. "Exactly, my little boy needs his boymilk. And that's what I will give you now."

He pulls Takao off the toilet, sits down himself instead and pulls down the male's pants, watches in delight how the vibrator is still inside, stretching the red hole prettily.

"Give you my dick now, fill you up like you want to and make you scream so everyone in the restaurant can hear, so they can hear what a pretty slut you are."

Takao shudders under those words, his happiness too big as he feels Kuroko pull apart his ass cheeks and watch the vibrator inside him, watch it shake and jerk before leaning forward and clasping his lips around the base, before he's pushing and pulling the dildo with his mouth.

"Oh God, yes—" the raven-haired mewls and braces his hands on the toilet door, forehead following as he opens his mouth wide and pants, tongue lolling out and eyes closed. "I was a good boy, I'm a good boy—"

Kuroko nods and reaches around for Takao's soft balls, tugs and massages them in unison with his thrusts. He hears the squelches whenever he thrusts forward, can't help but feel aroused while listening to the sounds of Takao's hole and his mewls all at once.

He loves this side of Takao, always so obedient and willing, so open about his desires and the need to get cock, especially when they're outside. 

Kuroko pulls away, both mouth and hand as he sits upright and pushes Takao on his cock, ignores the gasps and broken moans as he forces his way inside past the vibrator and stretches the beautifully red hole wider than it's used to.

"Go— Kurok—"

"Psscht, perfect boy, you're doing so well, now swallow my cock like you wanted to—"

Takao loses his balance for a second before Kuroko steadies him and begins to pistol into his hole, open him up wide while the vibrator is still shaking beside him, stimulating not only Takao but himself as well.

The raven-haired jumps up and down, can't seem to find anything to hold on to as Kuroko shakes him up, stretches and fills him with each thrust while still feeling that vibrator inside. 

"My perfect, little boy," he breathes and pulls with his thumb one ass cheek apart to get a better view of the swollen hole, so he can see how his cock disappears velvet dildo inside Takao. By now, he's forgotten that he actually planned to punish Takao for not listening to him. He's way too mesmerized by the incredible view and the tightness around his cock, the vibrating rod beside him and those soft, hot walls around him. "God, I just love that fuckhole so much—"

Takao cries out at one particular hard thrust, feels Kuroko's cock hit deep and make him lose his breath for a moment. "I'm a good boy, your good boy—!"

The toilet door is shaking with the force of Kuroko fucking into Takao, rattling so loud that they probably wouldn't hear anyone coming inside at this point. But now it's all about them, all about Kuroko pleasuring his good boy and that perfect hole that he doesn't even care anymore. 

"Yes, my good boy, I love you, love your beautiful hole—" The blue-haired can feel himself getting close, feels it tingle and sting in his lower abdomen as he speeds up, keeps shoving Takao up and down on his cock like a machine. "Here it comes, give you your boymilk, make you full—"

Takao nods frantically, wide grin on his face and happiness running through his body alone from those words that he doesn't care that his legs are aching and his hole is burning. 

"Give it to your good boy—!" he instead gasps, another scream following as Kuroko stills and comes inside him, a low, uncharacteristic groan escaping his lips.

Takao closes his eyes and collapses on top of Kuroko, coming himself as he's getting filled up and dirtied inside.

But he doesn't mind, instead he only grins and says, "I was a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
